


Bed rest.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Tk Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Tk struggles when he's put on bed rest.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673893
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Bed rest.

“I can’t believe this.” TK sighed as he laid down in his bed after there last doctor’s appointment.

“Me neither.” Carlos commented as he sat on the edge of the bed next to his husband.

“How am I supposed to do this?” Tk asked already starting to stress out, something he wasn’t supposed to do right now.

“It’s only a couple off week.” Carlos pointed out trying to be helpful. “And then our baby will be here.”

“I know.” TK sighed trying to think of all the positives. “I just, I can’t lay in this bed doing nothing for weeks.”

“It’s going to be hard.” Carlos agreed with a small sigh. “But just think about that little baby were going to get at the end of this.”

“I’ll try.” Tk promised hoping to god these next few weeks go quickly. 

**********************************************************************************

“I’m going crazy dad.” Tk told Owen the second his dad walked through the door.

“Two more weeks.” Owen said as he walked over to his son. “Two weeks.”

“You don’t have to keep reminding me I know how long I have left stuck in this stupid room.” TK snapped, the mixture of his pregnancy hormones and being cooped up in his bedroom for the last two weeks making him more moody than usual.

“Carlos said you were going a little crazy.” Owen started as he sat down in the chair TK and Carlos had in the corner of their room next to Tk’s side of the bed. “On your own in here so I thought I would come and see you.”

“Thanks dad.” Tk sighed his anger seeping away as he sank back into the bed. “It’s been hard.”

“I can imagine.” Owen laughed knowing his son didn’t like to go more than a few hours without doing something. “So I thought I would bring us a movie and some games, I don’t have work today.”

“That would be nice.” TK smiled really happy his dad was here.

“Cool.” Owen said as he handed the bag over to Tk to let him decide what to do.

**********************************************************************************

“I can’t wait for this baby to be here.” Tk sighed as Carlos got into bed next to him. 

“I can’t wait either.” Carlos agreed with the huge smile he always got then they talked about the baby.

“I can’t wait to get out of this bed.” Tk sighed again just wanting this pregnancy to be over with. “I’m actually starting to hate our bed.”

“Our bed is amazing.” Carlos pointed out as he placed a hand on Tk’s baby bump. “And this little angle is worth it.”

“Says the person who doesn’t have to be on bed rest.” Tk joked before he got serious. “Do you think this had even worked?”

“The doctor said everything looked fine at our last scan, we are going to have a healthy baby at the end of this.” Carlos said knowing how nervous TK was about their baby under all of his moaning.

“I hope your right.” Tk murmured as he let his husband pull him in for a hug.

**********************************************************************************

“I told you it would be worth it.” Carlos said as he and Tk looked down at their amazing baby girl.

“You did.” Tk agreed with eyes never leaving his daughter. “She’s here and she’s healthy and the last month of hell has been worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************  
> I'm planning on writing at least thirty of these one-shots so if anyone had any ideas or storys they want to see please let me know either in the comments or on Tumbler, under the same username, and I will see if I can write them.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************  
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.


End file.
